ultraversefandomcom-20200213-history
Cartoonverse Children's Television Workshop
The Cartoonverse Children's Television Workshop (CCTW) is an independent television programming library for children licensed by Cartoonverse Worldwide created by Cartoonverse Television, Flowgo Television, Splashinis Television, Hornean Productions and Puyo Puyo Television featuring content adapted for live-action and animated television aimed at audited children aged 2 to 14 years based on the most popular favorite intellectual properties of the Cartoonverse brand. Established on August 31, 1997 by the actress Cathy Cavadini (who co-created a batch of animated cartoon series of the Cartoonverse brand), the Cartoonverse Children's Television Workshop consists of a variety of interactive contamination of Cartoonverse children's television with greetings that help parents provide guidance, of various entertainment products originally produced by Cartoonverse Worldwide, Splashinis Worldwide Studios, Flowgo Corporation and Puyo Puyo Enterprises. The Cartoonverse Children's Television Workshop is designed to offer a crossover-style television program for children with the manufacturing type of "TV alignments for children" with the power of an intention to enslave not-so-bad agreements with Noga Communications. The Cartoonverse Children's Television Workshop also features animated computer TV content geared towards children of the Cartoonverse brand, hypnotizing only in 3-D, with animations made by different animation studios around the world, such as Rough Draft Korea, Co., Ltd., Bardel Entertainment, TMS Entertainment, Pacific Date Images and especially Cosgrove Hall Films. Unlike other television series, which broadcast up to 300 countries worldwide, all Cartoonverse children's television series are set in Cartoonverse, and are broadcasted globally in more than 52 countries and translated into 40 different languages. At the end of 2008, it was reported that the Cartoonverse Children's Television Workshop received influences from bars and competitively low ratings to supervise with high franchise ratings for Microsoft/Rare/4Kids TV's ''Viva Piñata''. On April 1, 2009, Entertainment Rights entered into voluntary administration. On the same day, Boomerang Media announced that it had acquired all subsidiaries of Entertainment Rights, including itself, Cartoonverse Television, Big Idea and Classic Media. On May 11, 2009, Boomerang Media announced that former Entertainment Rights subsidiaries in the United Kingdom and the United States would operate as a unified business under the name of "Classic Media", while Big Idea would operate under its own name, thus dissolving Cartoonverse Children's Television Workshop. History In March 1997, Cartoonverse Television, Flowgo Television and Splashinis Television agreed on an agreement to form a unique library of individual children's television programming that beautifully presents their own live-action and animated children's television series, under the name of Cartoonverse Children's Television Workshop. This new libray will help children in 52 countries to improve the wonderful adorable alignments of individualized children's programming alignments, pasting individual programming solutions for imaginative children, stuffed books, friendly novels, licensing products and participating restaurants. The Cartoonverse Children's Television Workshop was launched on August 31, 1997. In 1999, Cartoonverse Television, Flowgo Television and Splashinis Television signed an agreement with BBC, ITV and Raidió Teilifís Éireann to allow BBC One, BBC Two, ITV and RTÉ Two to broadcast the children's television series of Cartoonverse Children's Television Workshop through Children's BBC, CITV and The Den. Later in Canada, Corus Entertainment agreed to sell the rights to ''Cave Party'' and ''Save the Day'' in the summer of that year. Soon, in September 1999, the rights to the television series of the Cartoonverse brand ''Fanta Babies: The Series'', the new animated series of humor and action comedy of adventures for babies, of Fox Kids, were managed by the European channels of Fox Kids. Also, on November 19, 1999, the rights of the television series were acquired by Turner Broadcasting System, MTV Networks, Disney Channels Worldwide and Qubo (in 2006). On February 13, 2000, M-Net and SABC sent to deliver the rights of six children's television series from the Cartoonverse Children's Television Workshop to broadcast them together in 2001. The brand's television series Cartoonverse will begin airing on M-Net on August 13, 2001 through K-T.V., while the Cartoonverse brand television series will begin airing on SABC 1 in 2002, SABC 2 in 2005 and SABC 3 in 2008 (starting with ''Baby Backyardigans'', ''Baby Potter: The Series'', ''Dark Knights'', ''Dragon Express'', ''Secret Mission Adventures'' and ''Tyrone's News''). Later in 2007, Animax South Africa acquired the rights to eight television series of the Cartoonverse Children's Television Workshop to broadcast it through its new block, The Cartoonverse Time As of 2010, M-Net has aired over eighteen television series from the Cartoonverse Children's Television Workshop, although House of Backyard is meant to be the first and oldest Xilam television series to be broadcast on it. Later, in June 2001, Mediaset Italia agreed to sell the rights of the TV shows with the Splashinis brand to broadcast them in Italia 1, Canale 5 and Rete 4, while Noga Communications agrees to purchase the rights to five Cartoonverse Children's Television Workshop programs, with Canal J and its sister channel TiJi acquiring the rights to eight Cartoonverse Children's Television Workshop programs, including those aimed at preschoolers. Later, in September 2001, France Télévisions acquires the French television rights of the eight programs of the Cartoonverse Children's Television Workshop to allow France 3, France 4 and France 5 broadcast them from September 2002. Later, on October 29, 2002, Arutz HaYeladim began broadcasting eight series of the Cartoonverse Children's Television Workshop. On January 11, 2003, RAI dealt with the broadcasting rights of Cartoonverse brand TV series in the spring of 2003, followed by SKY Italia began to manage the rights of the Cartoonverse Children's Television Workshop live-action and animated series during the summer of 2003. In addition to international broadcast, MTV Oy and Nelonen in Finland, TVB in Hong Kong, SVT in Sweden, South African Broadcasting Corporation and Animax in South Africa, Televisión Española in Spain, Chellomedia in EMEA, Lagardère Active and TF1 in France, HappyTV in Serbia, MediaCorp in Singapore, POP TV in Slovakia, Spacetoon International in Saudi Arabia and Indonesia, and Hallmark International Networks in Central Europe, Germany, Australia and the Middle East recently acquire the TV broadcasting rights to Cartoonverse Children's Television Workshop live-action and animated television series to add them into line-ups of 10 of their own channels starting from 2004 until 2009. In early 2005, Cartoonverse Television, Splashinis Television's Family Entertainment, Universal Animation Studios, The Harvey Entertainment Company and NBCUniversal Global Networks agreed to co-create and co-develop their own international television entertainment channel for children called Friki, which intends to broadcast several television series for children of the Cartoonverse Children's Television Workshop, along with the programming for children that was previously broadcast on M-Net (included those that were transmitted on M-Net as part of the KT.V.). Friki feeds were launched in Australia, Scandinavia, Germany, Italy, the Netherlands, Portugal, Poland, Turkey, Greece, Hungary, Romania, Russia, Ukraine, the Middle East, Israel, India, Southeast Asia, the Philippines and South Africa during 2005 until 2011, before its global brand change in 2012. All European, Australian, Asian and African international channels of Friki were now owned and operated by Fox International Channels under license from Cartoonverse Worldwide since 2007. However, on December 31, 2014, Friki officially closed after 9 years on air. In December 2007, Cartoonverse Worldwide acquired four children's television series (Bakugan Battle Brawlers, Free Birds, Viva Piñata and The Rescuers) and then added it into the Cartoonverse Children's Television Workshop. In late 2008, it was reported that the Cartoonverse Children's Television Workshop received influences from bars and competitively low ratings to monitor with high franchise ratings for Microsoft/Rare/4Kids TV/YTV's Viva Piñata franchise. On April 1, 2009, Entertainment Rights entered into voluntary administration. On the same day, Boomerang Media announced that it had acquired all subsidiaries of Entertainment Rights, including himself Cartoonverse Television, Big Idea and Classic Media. On May 11, 2009, Boomerang Media announced that former Entertainment Rights subsidiaries in the United Kingdom and the United States would operate as a unified business under the name of "Classic Media", while Big Idea would operate under its own name. The Cartoonverse Children's Television Workshop was preserved after 12 beautiful existing years due to the lack of references of television programming for children and then officially dissolved. Spacetoon Arabic, Spacetoon Indonesia, Spacetoon English and Spacetoon Plus were the last four television channels that broadcast all the television series of the Cartoonverse Children's Television Workshop when it they closed along with all other Spacetoon channels on June 14, 2018, with Danke & Goodbye broadcasting. Programming Cartoonverse Television/Flowgo Television *''Dragon Express'' *''Galaxy Squad'' *''Dark Knights'' *''Berenstain Bears: Rescue Heroes'' *''Shuriken School'' *''Peter Pan: A Baby Adventure'' *''House of Backyard'' *''Ami the Explorer'' *''Ami's World'' *''Super Sports Smash'' *''The Flower Power Show'' *''Puyo Puyo'' *''The Adventures of Belle and His Mom'' *''The Universe Stops with You'' *''Bat Baby: The Series'' *''Siblings'' *''Kirk'' *''The Adventures of Belle and His Mom'' *''I Am Frankie'' *''Baby Christina's World'' *''Woody Woodpecker: Escape from Buzz Buzzard Park'' *''The Funnyman Boogeyman Show'' *''Baby Potter: The Series'' *''The Adventures of Eizan and Ami'' *''Fanta Babies: The Series'' *''The Flipets'' *''The Electric Company'' *''Sonic Advance: The Series'' *''Follow that Feather'' *''Mission to Mars: The Series'' *''Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi'' *''Yoplait!: The Series'' *''Flowgo's World'' *''The Adventures of Raz and Benny'' *''Fanta Babies: On the Case'' *''The Tetra Show'' *''The Adventures of Julie and Yumi'' *''Peter Pan: A Baby Adventure'' *''Spider-Man ABC'' *''Spider-Man & Friends'' *''Leo and Katie'' *''Transformers Academy'' *''The Adventures of Luke and Leia'' *''The Amazing Splashinis'' *''Woody Woodpecker: Escape from Buzz Buzzard Park'' *''Worms'' Puyo Puyo Television *''Raffina And Rulue Adventures'' *''Arle'' *''The Amingo Show'' *''The Arle Show/''The Amitie Show/''The Ringo Show'' *''Puyo Puyo!! 20th Anniversary'' *''Puyo Puyo Champions'' *''The World of Puffy'' *''Eizan and Okuni's Big Adventure'' *''Blackboy'' *''Ringo & Tee: Heroes United'' *''The Ringo and Amitie Show'' *''The Yu & Rei Show'' Splashinis Television *''Cave Party'' (1995-99) *''Save the Day'' (1997-01) *''The Amazing Splashinis'' (1998-2016) *''Who Goes There?'' (2001-04) *''Pajamas'' (2001-07) *''The Heart of the Jungle'' (2005) *''Follow that Feather'' (2006-09) *''The Lab Scientists'' (2007-09) Boulder Inc. *''The Adventures of Fun Ghosts'' (2003-06) *''The Backyardigans'' (2004-09) *''Match on Mt. Olympius (2004-07) *Spore Fort Mountain (2005-06) *The Jimmy Timmy Power Hour: The Series'' (2006-09) *''News Flash'' (2007) *''The Adventures of Cuddles and Toothy'' (2007-09) Family Entertainment *''Mission to Mars: The Series'' (2002-06) *''The Legend of the Volcano Sisters'' (2002-06) *''Ryan & Isabella: The Series'' (2006-09) *''Secret Mission Adventures'' (2008-09) The Puyo Puyo!! Quest Music Community *''What's New, Angels?'' *''The Adventures of Roco & Abyss'' *''Trulli Tales'' Hornean Productions *''The Backyardigans 2.0'' *''The Adventures of Uniqua & Pablo'' *''International Super Spy: The Series'' *''3-Kangaroos'' *''Sophie Santiago's Secret Files'' *''The Pabloneto Show'' *''Knights-A-Lot'' *''The Dr. Shrinky & Yucky Man Show'' *''Rock Your Style: Missional Adventures'' *''Secret Mission: Zero Gravity'' Other *''Pablo the Little Penguin: The Series'' *''Teamwork Illumination'' *''Baby Jake'' *''Erky Perky'' *''Cartoonverse Adventures: The Series'' *''Conker Live & Reloaded: The Series'' *''Time Warp Trio'' *''Eizami's Undercovering Mysteries'' *''Lassie'' *''My Dating's Stepbrother'' *''Cops & Robots: The Series'' *''Marvel Super Hero Adventures'' *''LEGO Vehicles: Delivery Adventure'' *''The Secret World of Benjamin Bear'' *''Drosselmeyer'' *''Sinbad Sails Alone'' *''The Rescuers'' *''Crash of the Titans: The Series'' *''Stuck on a Island and Can't Be Found'' *''BabyFirst TV: The Series'' *''Angela Anaconda'' *''Roary the Racing Car'' *''The Adventures of Cuddles and Toothy'' *''Sitting Ducks'' *''Alexei: The Series'' *''Steven Universe: The Adventures of the Crystal Gems'' *''Oddworld: Abe's Exoddus: The Series'' *''Oddworld: Munch's Odysee: The Series'' *''Oddworld Unleashed'' *''Animaniacs'' *''Fifi and the Flowertots'' *''The Fairly Oddparents'' *''Pinky and the Brain'' *''Free Birds'' *''Blinx the Time Sweeper'' *''Blinx 2: Masters of Time and Space'' *''Teen Titans Go!'' Channels See also * Cartoonverse Television * Splashinis Television * Flowgo Television * Hornean Productions * Puyo Puyo Television Category:Cartoonverse Television Category:Cartoonverse Television International Category:Cartoonverse Worldwide Category:Splashinis Worldwide Studios Category:Television franchises Category:Continuity (fiction) Category:Artificial mythology